Jealousy Is a Weakness, But So Is Rosalie
by EnJayDee
Summary: Rosalie's side of the phone calls in New Moon. It causes more trouble than just making Edward want to commit suicide. One-shot.


**Jealousy Is a Weakness, But So Is Rosalie**

**A/N: **Okay, so I really wanted to do a one-shot, and I'm sure that this concept has been used many times. But it was the one I felt that I could do right now, since I'm all about Emmett and Rosalie at the moment. So, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ isn't mine.

Rosalie put down the phone with a slight smile on her face. Emmett looked up from the video game magazine and glanced at her.

"Who were you talking to, Rose?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I just had to talk to Edward," she said. Emmett sat up straighter in his seat.

"Rosalie, what did you tell him?" he asked. Surely she hadn't told Edward about Alice's vision…

"It's nothing." Emmett stood up and walked over to her.

"No it's not. Tell me." She didn't meet his eye when she said,

"He deserves to know. Besides, it'll put him out of his misery. Then he can find someone who he won't have to worry about breaking all the time. Tanya would love to hear from him, I'm sure." Emmett stared at her.

"Rose…there's no guarantee what Alice saw was real," he said. Rosalie looked up at him, eyes glinting.

"Oh yeah? Then why is Alice in Forks, Washington right now?" she asked.

"She has to make sure, Rose. And…and it's the right thing to do if the vision was true. But that doesn't mean you should just go and call Edward to tell him about it!" Emmett said. Rosalie looked away from him again, moving away and into the living room. He heard her mutter underneath her breath,

"That's what he gets for falling for a human." Emmett turned to look at her Rosalie.

"Are you going to start into that again?" he asked her. She looked up at him.

"Start into what?" she asked him stubbornly. She knew exactly what he meant. They had had it out when it had first come up. Sure, it had been resolved, or so he had thought, and they ended up having really great sex afterwards, but if she was still hung up on this…well, it didn't make Emmett feel very good.

"You know what I'm talking about, Rosalie!" he said to her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's nothing, Emmett, just like I said," she said. Emmett shook his head. She was not going to do this.

"It's not nothing, and you know it."

"Fine, then, Emmett. What do you think this is about? I think that this is about Edward having someone who's worthy of him!"

"You mean like you, Rose?" he said. She closed her mouth with a snap. She looked taken aback by his words. She hadn't been expecting him to just say it, he knew. She was probably sure he would dance around the subject more, waiting for her to say it instead. He wasn't going to beat around the bush, especially if she just called Edward to tell him that Bella had jumped off a cliff in Forks out of jealousy.

She didn't say anything for a long time. The phone rang just as she opened her mouth to finally speak. She hurriedly closed her mouth and rushed to pick it up. She was jumping at any opportunity not to tell him what he knew was true.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. She was quite for a few seconds, listening to the other person on the line. Emmett could Alice's voice on the other end, frantic and angry. He just couldn't make out the words. "How was I supposed to know that, Alice?...I thought that he deserved to know! You were the one who went over there because you were so sure…well, I didn't think that he was going to do something so rash!...I am sorry, Alice. Of course I'm sorry. He's my brother. But you can't expect me to know that there are _werewolves_ in Forks, too, and that they could—" Rosalie abruptly stopped speaking. She slammed the phone down angrily, breaking the cradle. "Well that was Alice on the phone, saying—" She began, but Emmett shook his head.

"No, Rosalie, you aren't going to change the subject on me. We talked about this. You said that it wasn't jealousy. You lied to me, didn't you?" he asked her. Her eyes darted from his face to the broken phone and back again. She was deciding what she was going to do, he could tell.

"You don't understand, Emmett," she finally said. This was a neutral reply and she knew it and he knew it and she knew that he knew it.

"No, Rosalie. What I understand is that you lied to me. I understand that you said that you weren't jealous anymore, and that you weren't still hung up on the fact that Edward _doesn't want you_ and never has. What I understand is that you would rather be jealous of Bella for having someone you _never even wanted yourself _than just let it go and be with me. That's what I understand," he said.

"God damn it, Emmett! Could you please let this go? So what if I'm jealous of Bella! So _what_? I can be jealous all I want!"

"Fine, Rosalie, be jealous of Bella because she has Edward. That's fine with me, as long as you just admit it. You go be jealous of her. Just leave me out of this." He turned his back on Rosalie and made his way to the doorway that left the living room, heading to the entertainment room. She made a noise of protest before blurting quickly.

"Edward's gone to Volterra." Emmett turned around in a blur.

"What did you say?" he asked. There was only one reason that Edward would go the city where the Volturi lived.

"He…after I called him, he called Bella's house and said he was Carlisle. Then a damn _werewolf_ told him that Charlie was at the funeral after Edward asked where he was."

"So…he's going to Volterra to commit suicide because Bella's dead?" Emmett said. This was just the reaction that they all had been fearing. They just never knew that Bella would commit suicide over Edward, especially after she hadn't been doing anything, and Edward had made her swear that she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself. They had just all trusted that she would keep her word, even though they all knew that she could be no better than the wretched state Edward had been for the past few months.

Rosalie was biting her bottom lip hard.

"Bella's not dead," she said. Emmett blinked.

"What do you mean, Bella's not dead? Alice _saw_ her jump. Bella's not superhuman like us. There's no way that she could survive that." Rosalie shook her head furiously.

"She's there. Alice is with her."

"Wait…then…what about the funeral?"

"Apparently, Charlie's friend died a couple of days ago, and he was at his funeral, not Bella's. But how is Edward to know that? How many damn funerals could there be in Forks? What was he supposed to think?"

"Maybe he wouldn't have even called if you hadn't jumped at the chance to call him and tell him that Bella was dead!" Emmett said.

"How was I supposed to know that Bella was cliff-diving for recreational purposes?"

"Well, then, why didn't Alice see that?"

"Because a werewolf was in the water, waiting for Bella. Apparently, we aren't the other mythical creatures to inhabit Forks."

"What does a werewolf have to do with Alice's vision?"

"They mess with them. She can't see them. But there was no way in hell that I could have known that!"

"Well, Rosalie, because you were so eager to have Edward get over Bella, he's gone to the Volturi to kill himself. Because of your jealousy, he's going to die." Rosalie took a deep breath, her shoulder shaking.

"I didn't want him to basically commit suicide! I just—" She stopped and punched the wall, leaving a sizable hole in the plaster. "I just don't know what I wanted."

"This is ridiculous, Rosalie. I can't—I can't be here right now." Emmett walked out of the living room, through the entertainment room, and outside. She was right behind him and ended up running into his back when he stopped suddenly, realizing that she was following him.

"Emmett, please," she said.

"No, Rosalie. You got what you wanted. Now you and Edward can be together…just like you want. I'm out of the picture now." Then he walked down the steps. She ran ahead of him and stopped, planting her feet, shoving her hands into his chest.

"I don't want to be with him! I want to be with _you_, okay? I saved you for _me_. I am not about to let you just walk away from me because I was stupid, and rash, and yes, jealous. But that doesn't mean I don't want you anymore, or that I ever didn't want you." Emmett looked at her trembling bottom lip and the determination glinting in her topaz eyes. He sighed, looking away.

"What is Alice going to do?" he asked her. She sighed, relieved.

"She's taking Bella to Italy. It's the only way that he'll believe that she's still alive." Emmett nodded. "But that's not as important as what I'm trying to tell you." He looked at her, eyes still glinting, hands still planted on his broad chest.

"I get it, Rose."

"No, you don't. You know how I am. You know that…you know that I'm jealous of Bella because she could do what I couldn't. You know that I'm vain enough to think like that. But what you seem to be having trouble _accepting_ is that doesn't mean a _goddamn_ thing! You know that no one, _no one_, immortal or not will ever mean anything to me like you. So you just stop thinking otherwise!" He wasn't looking at her, so she reached one of her beautiful hands up to grab his chin and force him to look her in the eyes, as she had so many times before. "Now do you understand _that_?"

Emmett sighed again and nodded. She nodded her head curtly and brought his lips down to meet hers. God, was he a weak man when it came to his Rose.

**A/N: **Review and tell me what you think, please!


End file.
